Sleepless Nights
by StarlitSummerMoon
Summary: After days of being apart from his lover, Masamune is desperate to taste her again. (one shot)


"Welcome back, Lord Masamune," Kojuro greeted his master as he closed the sliding door behind him. Nodding in response, the warlord immediately headed towards the back of the manor to his room. The war council he just left lasted late into the night as they attempted to plan another strategy to deflect the enemy forces. He normally enjoyed these meetings, but there was once person missing. The chatelaine of Azuchi castle, Manami.

He had grown accustomed to seeing her frequently about the castle, but it had been a couple days since he had seen her, being busy with Nobunaga's many meetings, all which she was unable to attend. Constantly thinking of her gorgeous smile, he worried he would soon forget it.

* * *

Parchment lied scattered around Manami along the floor as she sketched away, the flame from the lantern next to her burning what little light it could offer. Her mind had been running rampant these last few days with any poisonous thought. _'Can I survive in this time long enough? Will Sasuke survive? What if I don't want to go back? What am I saying?! I have to go back! But, what about… can I leave him knowing I'm falling in love with him.._ '

She accomplished her work requested by Nobunaga to keep her mind busy, but when she was left with an empty check list, she locked herself up in her room, drawing away her worries and bad thoughts, the best therapy she had access to in this time. She pushed out anything from completed works to rough sketches, fashion designs to animals, even people, especially one in particular, the one person who kept lingering in mind, intruding her thoughts.

Her current sketch was another fashion design, inspired by the clothes she had seen since she arrived here. Ever since the day she received one of her own designs made by the request of Masamune as a gift for her, her imagination sparked with infinite ideas! The thought of transforming a modern outfit to one which would fit this period was amazing and inspiring.

As her brush effortlessly applied ink to her parchment, her head snapped towards her door that suddenly flew open without warning. Masamune entered, nearly slamming the door behind him as he hastily closed the distance between them, kneeling down to her level on the floor.

"Masamune?" Manami felt her fingers tremble with his sudden, unexpected appearance as he peered into her eyes with his own. His face was so close, tempting her to nudge close enough to him, to feel his lips. Before she could act on her thoughts, he rested his forehead in the crook of her neck, his ear firmly pressed against her neck, breathing in her scent. With her heart thundering in her chest, she had no doubt he could hear it.

What felt like hours were mere seconds before he finally pulled away, his face relaxing into a smile, hoping she would be generous enough to return the gesture. How could she not? It was impossible for her to resist his charm. Whether it was from joy or surprise, she giggled, allowing him to see what he wanted most, her gorgeous smile.

"That's right, kitten," Masamune chuckled as he reached up to grab her chin, "smile for me." Her giggles faded, but her smile refused to leave as his thumb stroked her chin, teasing the edge of her bottom lip. ' _I want to hear you purr for me._ '

"I thought you were going to be stuck in war councils for the rest of your life," she teased, her eyes shooting off to the side as she felt her cheeks flare up from his closeness. "I tried to visit every chance I could, but you were never there."

"Nothing can keep me away from you for too long," his husky tone sent chills down her spine as she attempted to hold in a sigh, afraid it would release the predator onto its prey, but it was too late. He leaned in close, her eyes started to close with anticipation. Having their faces so close, he was able to examine her features, including her tired eyes. Concern suddenly took over. "You haven't been worrying too much about me, have you?"

"What?" Manami whispered, disappointed to not feel him against her. "I always worry about you, but there have been other things on my mind. I guess I haven't been getting enough sleep lately." Her smiled faded away, tears forming at the edges of her eyes as they darted over to the mosaic of paper on the floor. Following her gaze, he took notice to her art which he adored so much.

"I don't understand what there is to be upset about," he reached out and grabbed one of her rough sketches, "you're surrounded by such stunning art." Turning to her, he kissed away the tears at the corners of her eyes, licking the salty sweetness from his lips.

"Do you really think so?" she knew he liked her work, but it still filled her with pride every time he praised it. "I guess you're right. I've been drawing to make me forget my troubles." Gathering up all her drawings from the floor, he lied down directly behind her, his pelvis and thighs cradling her lower back as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"I want to keep all these," he said as he began to examine each one, "Keep going, I want to see you smile again." Blushing at his compliment, she grabbed her brush and parchment and continued where she left off before the one-eyed dragon burst into her room.

The room fell silent, only the sound of her brush and shuffling papers filled the room. Her heart pounded in her chest, her eyes straying from her paper to his face every few minutes, often catching him staring back at her. When their eyes did meet, he smirked, burning her cheeks red as she darted back to her drawing.

' _Stay calm, girl! No need to get carried away, just finish this and let him look through-_ ' Then, the thought of her other drawings popped into her mind. ' _OH, NO!_ '

Cold electricity shot through her body as she turned back towards him, ready to snatch the papers from his hands, but it was too late. He was eyeing a drawing of two figures, a male and female. This particular paper had multiple poses featuring the same characters who had a uncanny resemblance to her and Masamune. One pose was him holding her from behind, the one below was a sweet kiss. The last one, the one he kept his gaze on, was Masamune's figure pinning her to a wall or the floor, his lips against her neck as her face expressed pleasure. Embarrassed, she happened to glance over to the pile he had already gone through, and right on top was a similar drawing. He had seen them all.

Frozen in fear, she waited for his response, but he stared at the drawing for a short eternity before finally looking up to her, his once gentle gaze now full of desire and passion.

" _Very_ creative," his knee-weakening husky tone had returned as he sat up, "If I knew you were thinking about me this much, I would've skipped every war council to be with you." Shifting his body towards her, she reacted with shuffling away from him, instigating his play mode.

"M-Masamune," Manami's voice squeaked as she crawled backwards from him, each crawl she made away from him, he made two towards her. She couldn't deny her want for him, her need, but she wasn't expecting it to happen like this. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh?" her knees nearly hit his chest as he gained up on her, "the message is clear, lass. It's good to know some things in the future haven't changed much from this time." The drumming of her heart seemed to take every ounce of her energy as her pace slowed, her arms growing weak. A piece of her wanted to be caught, his strong arms holding her close to him as he ripped her kimono to pieces, while the other part wanted to continue the chase, building up the anticipation.

At last, his hands were one either side of her hips, yet she kept shuffling away from him, a girly squeal escaping her lips as he growled after her. She wasn't letting him catch her just yet. Wanting his kitten in his grasps now, he sped up his pace, catching her off guard.

The sudden burst in speed messed with her own pace, causing her wrist to catch the sleeve of her kimono, pulling it down passed her shoulder. The two stopped, the empty silence filling the room as their eyes gaped. Her now bare skin glowed in the flickering lantern light. His eye shifted from her shocked face to her bare chest, the collar of her kimono stopping at the very edge of her breast. Her eyes glanced down to his almost bare chest. All that shuffling loosed the top of his kimono as well, exposing his tone muscles.

Meeting his eyes with hers once again, she realized how close he was to her. Her leaping heart was almost too much to bare. 'He's so close!' Her body decided for her. Grabbing onto the edge of his collar, she pulled him to her, locking her lips with his. She wanted him more than anything, more than returning back to her own time.

Feeling his smile curl against her kiss, he adjusted and lowered himself and her to the floor, his hungry kiss consuming her as his forceful lips moved against her mouth. Longing for this moment, he tasted every bit of her kiss, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth. It didn't take long for her tongue to greet his as he slipped his inside, dancing with each other.

"Ma-Masamune!" she panted heavily between breaths, her fingers entangling themselves in his wild, chestnut hair. He moaned at the call of his name, exciting her more. Once again, her body acted for her and bucked her hips into his.

"Easy, kitten," Masamune breathed in her ear, his lips ticking her earlobe. Reaching up to her face, he gently stroked her cheeks with the back of his fingers. Although his knuckles were rough against her soft skin, she loved it. Pulling away from her neck, his eye found hers, drowning in them as he smiled at her. Drawn in by his gorgeous face, she reached up and cupped his cheek.

"I love you," Manami whispered, tears forming in her eyes again, her smile hurting her cheeks. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his face, kissing the tender skin of her wrist, keeping their gaze locked together. His teeth carefully grazed her skin, sending goosebumps all over her arm.

"There has been no one in the world to make me feel this way," he whispered, his smiling growing softer, "You must be a special lass to do this to me." She accepted this as a confession of his love; no better words could have left his lips.

Not even giving her a chance to retort, his mouth quickly found her collarbone, releasing a gasp from her lips as the the tip of his tongue ran along her skin. Freeing her hand from his grasp, he used it to slid his fingers underneath the loose cloth of her kimono, sliding it over her shoulders, leaving her torso completely naked. As her back arched into him, he was able to swiftly untie her obi, the kimono leaving her completely exposed.

Sitting up from her, he quickly removed his own clothing, throwing it as far as he could. Manami gazed at his body, covered in random scars. His tone muscles stood out in what light the lantern offered. Running the tips of her fingers across his skin, touching his scars, he licked his lips at the sweet sensation. Her knees locked together, finally noticing that they were both completely naked before each other. He frowned at this little action.

Hovering over her, he divided her knees, letting her legs rub up his sides. Finding her wrists, he pinned them above her head. He watched her breasts move with her heavy panting as she awaited what was to come.

' _Am I… frightening her?_ '

"I want to be the only man who can see you like this," Masamune boasted, his hands tightening around her wrists, feeling her skin move against him as she writhed beneath him. "I'm going to make you mine."

"Take me," she hoarsely called out, her eyes overflowing with desire. His teeth found her nipples and softly grazed them before suckling on them, alternating between rough and soft. "Aaah! Masamune!" He got exactly what he wanted; his kitten purring for him; begging for him to continue.

Shifting himself around, he was easily able to slide himself inside her; the excitement and build up made her soaking wet. Sharply inhaling at the sudden heat he felt around his member, he slowly moved into her, to be sure he wasn't causing her any pain. Her legs squeezed at his sides and her back arched into him, bouncing her supple breasts into his face. This was everything she ever wanted; her man to herself.

His thrusts gradually became harder, rougher. Her body moved with his, trying to free her wrists from his locking grasp, but he wasn't planning on setting her free just yet. Her head thrust back against the floor, her body arched up as high as it could go.

"Aaa-mmm!" He captured her blissful moans with his lips and tongue, the heat he felt now incinerating! Moaning with her, his body quivered with the rush of pleasure. Breaking their kiss, he peered at her face, beaded with sweat as she panted heavily. Her eyes held raw passion as she gazed at him.

"I'm- I'm sorry," Manami panted. With her body still shaking beneath him, he placed his lips on the crook of her neck and started to suck hard. Still sensitive to any pleasure or touch, she moaned in his ear and nearly felt another eruption of pleasure in her core.

"Playtime's not done yet, kitten," Masamune growled in her ear, sending more chills down her sweat-covered body. Keeping a strong hold onto her wrists, he pulled her up with him. Adjusting himself once again, he guided her body to straddle him as he placed his hands on the floor behind him for support.

"Masamune," she purred his name, stroking his lips with her delicate fingers. Snapping his teeth, he caught one of her fingers, gently biting down one it. "Oooh!" He loved hearing her moan. Escaping from his toothy trap, she placed her hands on his shoulders and her knees on either side of his hips.

She got a little too excited, now it was her turn see his lips twist with pleasure, his eye beg for more. With no warning, she began to move herself into him. It took a few bounces, but she found the sweet spot. His face contorted at her mercy, his muscles tensing with easy movement of her hips, the squeeze of her hands on his shoulders, the bouncing of her breasts in front his face, just far enough he couldn't reach them.

"Nnn!" Masamune's growl was softer than before, almost as if he was attempting to match her purr. Her hot fluid was starting to glide down his hips, exciting him more. He began to match her thrust with his own, intensifying the pleasure.

"Oh!" Manami gasped at the new development. "Masa-mmmune! Don't stop!" Only able to deliver a few more thrusts, he had no choice. His muscles hardened as he grit his teeth, feeling her tight core become even tighter around him as he ejected himself deep inside her. His body collapsed against the floor, her hands landing on his chest, surprised that he would just fall like that.

"Manami," he panted, feeling her head move up and down with his chest as she relaxed against his body. Their fluids ran down her inner thigh, mixing together, as she slid off of him, but he stopped her, pulling her back to him. Their sweaty bodies felt cold against the night air. His breath sent a wave of cool air down her back as he held her close, never wanting to let her go.

"Masamune," she purred, bringing her face up to his ear, tugging at his earlobe with her teeth before trailing kisses down his neck. She could almost hear his smirk appear on his face. "Kitten still wants to play." Her hands traveled down his tone chest to his torso, feeling every inch of his muscles and scars. Shifting up, keeping her knees tight against his hips, she could still feel how hard he still was inside her.

* * *

Dawn was nearly approaching and Masamune was needed at another war council meeting. It was difficult getting ready with Manami clinging to him, but it was just as fair to say that he clung to her like glue. Getting dressed was a drawn out task for he showered each piece of her bare skin in kisses and nips. By the time she was able to properly put on her kimono, her skin was blessed with various red marks on her neck, breasts, and even her navel. He was leaving with a few new battle scars, himself.

Finally allowing him to finishing getting ready, she quickly grabbed another piece of paper and sketched out another picture, this one just for him. Having some time to make it look presentable, she wanted him to leave with it. Just as he finished getting ready, leapt up to him before he could see the drawing. Stealing another kiss, or two or three, Masamune headed towards the door.

"Here," Manami handed him a folded up piece of parchment. "In case we can't see each other for a little while because of all these war councils." He smiled as he accepted her gifted, placing in the breast of his kimono before pulling her into one last embrace.

"I'll make sure I'm not gone too long," he brought his lips to her ear, squeezing her his arms, "I can't let my kitten get lonely." She giggled at his teasing, looking up to meet his eye only to be greeted by his lips. "I need to get going. I'll be sure to find you once everything's done."

* * *

"I believe this should finally get things going," Nobunaga announced. "Rest up." All the warlords were exhausted from the constant meetings, and all were looking forward to a much needed vacation from this room and each other.

"Poor Manami," Hideyoshi teased as he came up to Masamune, "I hope she hasn't forgotten you in all this time."

"She could've fallen for another man, at this point," Mitsuhide chimed in, "a less reckless man."

"All I hear is the chattering of hungry monkeys," Masamune laughed. Once the other warlords were out of sight, he pulled out the piece of paper Manami had given him before he left; he had yet to even see what she drew for him. The instant the folds exposed the ink, his face burned red.

The contents of the paper held a drawing of Manami, riding Masamune as she did the night before. Though this was what she considered a 'rough sketch,' she made sure to put the details of his muscles and their expressions. His heart nearly burst through his armor as he quickly folded it back up before bolting down the hallway. His lips licking his devilish smirk as he flew back to Manami's room.

' _I love this woman!_ ' he screamed in his mind.


End file.
